


Give Me A Sign

by Synnerxx



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Jack and Will argue over whether or not Will is 'vanilla' and it leads to confessions.





	1. The Wrong Intensity

“I'm not vanilla. Grace, tell Jack I'm not vanilla!” Will gestured at Jack and looked expectantly at his friend.

“Hey, I'm not getting involved with a discussion about your sex life. But you are vanilla.” Grace smirked.

“Hey, Grace! You're supposed to take my side, not his!” Will glared at the red head.

“Well, he just happens to be right for once.” Grace winked at Jack.

“I'm always right, but that's beside the point. The point is that you, dear William, are very vanilla when it comes to sex.” Jack patted Will on the arm.

“I am not. Everyone knows that vanilla means boring and I am not boring. Just because I don't have wild, kinky monkey sex with five different people at the same time like you, Jack, does not mean I am boring.” Will put his hands on his hips and glared at his two best friends.

“Sorry, Will, but you kind of are.” Grace said, getting off the couch and grabbing her coat and heading for the door.

“Where are you going?” Will asked.

“Got a hot date tonight. See you girls later.” Grace said, shutting the door behind her.

“Since you've finally admitted you're vanilla, shall I help you un-vanilla yourself?” Jack smiled at Will.

“I am not vanilla and I don't need your help.” Will sat down on the couch.

“You are too. Come on, Will. Admitting you have a problem is the first step to recovery.” Jack sat down beside him and patted him on the shoulder.

“I don't have a problem! I don't know what you're talking about anyway. How would you know if I'm vanilla in the bedroom? Which I'm not, by the way. You wouldn't know because we've never slept together.” Will snapped, pushing Jack's hand away.

“Well, we all know you want to sleep with me, and who can blame you? I am gorgeous.” Jack smiled, looking down at himself.

“Yes, Jack. My main goal in life is to get into your pants.” Will rolled his eyes.

“Well, fine. If you're so sure you're not vanilla, how about you show me just how un-vanilla you are.” Jack crossed his arms.

“What? No! I don't have to prove anything to you. I know I'm not vanilla and that's good enough for me.” Will grumbled.

“Okay, sure Will. Whatever helps you sleep at night. But you are vanilla, you just don't want to admit it.” Jack stood up and headed for the door.

Will was up off the couch before he even realised he was moving. Jack gasped as Will spun him around and pinned him against the door, kissing him fiercely. Will grasped Jack's hips tightly, their tongues fighting for dominance, whimpers being torn from Jack's throat. Jack's arms came up and draped themselves around Will's shoulders, pulling him even closer.

Will won the battle and set about learning every surface in Jack's mouth. After he had thoroughly mapped out the new territory, he broke the kiss with a light nip to Jack's bottom lip. He leaned his forehead against the younger man's, panting heavily. Their breath mingled in the space between them, neither willing to open their eyes just yet.

Jack blinked his open first. “What was that?”

Will flinched and drew away from Jack. “I don't know. Look, forget it ever happened. It was nothing.”

Jack reached out to him. “What if I didn't want to forget it? What if I wanted it to be something?”

Will stared at him. “Are you crazy? We can't sleep together!”

“Why not?” Jack asked, blue eyes narrowed.

“Because we're friends! Everyone knows that if you sleep with your friends, then it ruins the friendship!” Will shouted. Voice rising in pitch.

“What if I wanted something more than friendship from you?” Jack asked, knowing that he was taking a huge risk with this.

“You what?” Will sputtered.

“Will, you remember back in the eighties when we were at that grocery store and I told you I loved you?” Jack asked, sitting back down on the couch.

“Yeah.” Will nodded.

“Well, I was lying when I said it was just a test. I still have feelings for you.” Jack admitted.

“You're serious?” Will looked stunned as he sat down next to Jack.

“Yeah.” Jack toyed with the hem of his shirt.

“Why didn't you tell me before now?” Will asked, still shocked.

“And have you reject me again? No thanks.” Jack scoffed.

“Well, what about all the other guys you sleep with?” Will asked, still doubtful.

“What about them? They weren't you. They were just cheap substitutes because I couldn't have the real thing. Hell, I've gotten farther with Karen and Grace than I've ever gotten with you.” Jack rolled his eyes.

“That's not true. What about the time on Karen's yacht when we woke in bed together?” Will asked.

“Nothing happened besides actual sleeping.” Jack pointed out.

“So what? You tell me you have feelings for me and then what? What am I supposed to do? Hop into bed with you? Tell you I feel the same? What do you want?” Will slumped back into the cushions.

“Well, both would be nice, but I don't see either happening, so I'll just go. I know you don't feel the same and never will, but I thought it might help me get over you if you knew. Bye Will.” Jack smiled sadly at his friend and made his way to the door again.

Once again, he is stopped by Will's lips on his. This kiss is softer, gentle, and more loving than the last one. When they pull apart, Will is silent as he takes Jack's hand and leads him into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

He is silent as he undresses Jack, kissing and stroking every inch of skin that he reveals. He is silent as he pushes into Jack, listening to his moans and whimpers of pleasure. Even when he comes after Jack, he's silent, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip, drawing blood.

They lay together, Will's arms around Jack's waist, his back pressed against Will's chest. No words are exchanged and eventually Jack falls asleep, cradled in Will's embrace.

When Will finally does speak, it's in a whisper in the dark of the room. “I love you too.”


	2. Your Tears Are Adding To The Flood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up alone, Jack wallows in his angst and Will needs to make a decision.

The sunlight slipped in through the parted blinds hitting Jack full in the face and made him groan and roll over onto his stomach. He reached out with one hand to feel for his lover and pull him closer for some cuddle time, but there was no one else in bed with him. He opened his eyes and looked to the other side of the bed, frowning. Where was Will? He sat up, clutching the sheet to his chest and listened for some sounds that would tell him where his friend was.

There wasn't anyone in the shower, there wasn't anyone in the den or living room and no one seemed to be making breakfast. Then Jack remembered it was Friday. Will would be at work. He smiled and picked up his jeans from the floor. He tugged them on and headed for the kitchen where Will had surely left him some breakfast and maybe a note.

He was disappointed when he got to the table however because there was no note and there didn't seem to be any food left for him. He sighed and poured himself a glass of milk, adding chocolate to it. He wondered what Will was thinking about, what he thought of the night before. What were they anyway? Boyfriends? Lovers? Was it a one time deal? Did Will even want anything to do with him anymore? Maybe he woke up this morning and now he hated Jack. Maybe Will had just pitied him and gave him that night because of that pity. Maybe it didn't even mean anything to the older man. Maybe it had all been a mistake.

Jack sighed again, finishing off the last of his milk. He was stupid to believe that last night had meant anything to Will. He felt used and dirty. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to take a long, hot shower and let the memories of last night swirl down the drain where they belonged. He hurried out of Will's apartment and into his own. He turned on the water faucet in the bathtub, making it as hot as he could stand it.

He stood there, letting the scalding water pound against his body. The heat of water made it feel like tiny needles pricking every part of his skin. The slight pain was a welcome relief from the pain of his thoughts and feelings. He knew he would have to talk to Will eventually about what had happened, but how could he ever look the other man in the eye after what they had done?

How could they ever go back to being the same way again?

~*~  
Will sighed, staring blankly at the document in front of him. He had no idea what it said even though he was pretty sure he'd read it at least three times. He couldn't concentrated on anything except what had happened with Jack. He felt so guilty about leaving this morning without even leaving a note for Jack to read. When he woke up this morning, Jack was curled around him, looking peaceful and content and Will just slid out from underneath him and got dressed quickly and quietly, not wanting to wake Jack and face the questions that would surely follow.

He was acting like a coward, he knew, but he also knew that last night changed everything between them. He was on new territory and he wasn't sure how to deal with the changing dynamic between them. He wasn't sure of his feelings for Jack, he wasn't sure if he even wanted a relationship with him. He knew Jack did, knew that Jack was still in love with him and wow, how was he was supposed to deal with that? Probably not by sleeping with him and then leaving him to wake up to an empty apartment.

He had to fix this. It was obvious he wasn't going to be able to think of anything else before things were settled between him and Jack. He left his office, told his boss he had an emergency, but would come in early Monday if he could have the rest of the day off. He left the office building and caught a taxi back to his apartment, hoping that Jack would still be there so they could talk.

~*~  
Jack was sitting on his bed, staring blankly at the wall, Cher singing to him in the background. There was a magazine in his hands, but he wasn't interested in it. All he was interested in was Will. He was sure that he had made a mistake in telling Will how he felt, how he still feels. After all, hadn't Will rejected him once already? What would make him change his mind now? Nothing. He was a fool to believe that Will could ever feel the same.

Tears began to make their way down his face, but he didn't care. He let them fall, not bothering to wipe them away. Pretty soon, he was sobbing helplessly into his pillow. He couldn't control all his anguish and it finally got the better of him. Slowly, his crying slowed, then stopped, leaving him exhausted. He pulled the blanket up around him and fell asleep.

~*~  
“Jack, you here?” Will called into the apartment. He scanned the living room and den quickly. No one was there. He checked the bathroom and his bedroom. “Jack?”

There was no trace that the other man had ever been there last night or this morning. Will slumped down onto his couch and scrubbed his hands down his face. How was he supposed to fix this when Jack wasn't even here? Maybe he was at his place. Will jumped off the couch and hurried to the apartment next door. He knocked and called out Jack's name, but there was no answer. He tried the door knob and was surprised to find it locked. Jack locked his door about as much as Will himself did.

Will nearly ran back to his own apartment and snatched the key to Jack's from his mantle and ran back across the hallway, almost slamming into the door he was trying to get inside. His hands were shaking so bad that he dropped the key twice before managing to unlock the door.

He stepped inside quietly, looking around. He shut the door behind him and made his way to the bedroom. “Jackie?”

Jack stirred slightly on the bed, but didn't wake up. Relief flooded Will. Jack was okay. He had been worried there for a minute. Over what, he didn't know, but seeing Jack put them all to rest. He sat down next to his sleeping friend and reached out to stroke his cheek softly. This time Jack did wake up. He jerked slightly, seeing Will sitting next to him.

“What are you doing here?” He croaked, voice hoarse from all the crying he had done.

“I needed to see you. We need to talk.” Will said, pulling his hand away from Jack.

Jack frowned at the loss of the touch. “About what?”

“Last night.” Will said, looking down at his hands.

“Look, I know you don't feel the same and last night probably was a mistake and it won't happen again, okay?” Jack said, harsher than he meant too. He was still smarting over it all.

“No, not okay. We're not okay.” Will mumbled.

“Why not?” Jack demanded, sitting up.

“Because last night meant a lot to me and I don't want to lose you as a friend, but I don't know if I can handle a relationship with you, and I know that you want that. I don't know if I'm in love with you, and you are in love with me and it seems like you have been for years and I don't know how I missed that all this time and I'm sorry. Just tell me what to do. I'm lost here.” Will said, looking up into Jack's crystal blue eyes.

“I can't tell you what to do, Will. You have to figure that one out on your own. I made my move, now it's your turn.” Jack squeezed Will's hand briefly.

“I think that I owe it to you and myself to give us a chance, right?” Will asked, looking over at Jack.

“I don't want you to do this because you feel you owe it to me.” Jack answered, looking away from Will.

“That's not what I meant. I mean, I want to do this for us. Can we try, please?” Will leaned forward and brushed his lips against Jack's cheek.

Jack turned his head and caught Will's lips, kissing him softly. “I think I can live with that.”

Will grinned down at him and kissed him harder, tongue running along his bottom lip. Jack parted his lips, his fingers coming up to tangle in Will's hair. He let himself fall backwards on the bed, tugging Will with him. Will managed to kick off his shoes and wiggle out of his jacket without breaking the kiss. His hands trailed up and down Jack's sides, making him shiver.

He moved his lips lower, tongue tracing patterns on Jack's neck, teeth nipping gently here and there, causing Jack to moan.

“You're wearing too much.” Jack panted, tugging at Will's tie.

Will laughed breathlessly and took off his tie, sitting up to unbutton his shirt. Jack propped himself up on his elbows to watch, desire clear in his eyes. Jack's nimble fingers were already working on Will's belt buckle by the time he had shrugged off his shirt. It landed on the floor with his tie, jacket, and shoes. Neither of them cared very much at the moment. With Jack working on his belt and pants, Will decided that Jack was now the one wearing too much.

He began unbuttoning Jack's shirt and pushing it from his shoulders. Jack pulled his arms out of it and tossed it to the floor. Will kicked out of his pants, watching as Jack did the same. They fell back onto the bed , locked in a passionate kiss. When Will moved again to his neck to lick and bite, Jack laughed. “You really are the nibbler.”

Will's only reply was to bite him harder. Jack winced and Will licked at the spot in apology. Jack moaned, arching beneath Will. They gasped as their arousals came into contact through the thin barrier of cotton. Will kissed a path back up Jack's neck to his lips, his hands tugging down Jack's boxer-briefs at the same time. Will shimmied out of his own boxers as he wrapped a hand around Jack's hard on. Jack hissed into Will's mouth, bucking his hips lightly, wanting Will to move his hand.

He stroked Jack a few times, then broke their kiss to lean over him to reach the nightstand where he knew Jack kept his lube and condoms. He snagged the two items in question and opened the lube. He squeezed a generous amount onto his hand, gently pressing a finger inside of Jack. Jack moaned and closed his eyes, clearly enjoying the sensation. Will thrust his finger a few times in and out of Jack before adding another one and scissoring them. One of Jack's hands reached down to stroke his own cock, but Will slapped his hand away. Jack whimpered in need, but it turned into a moan of pleasure as Will added a third finger and picked up the pace.

Sensing that Jack was prepared enough, Will pulled his finger out and rolled the condom on his aching cock, stroking the rest of the lube onto his length. He gently pressed the tip of his cock against Jack's entrance and thrust in slowly, trying not to hurt him. Jack gasped and arched his back, amazed that the feeling of Will inside was so mind blowing. No one else had made him feel like this. Complete and totally ready to give himself up to the other person. No one except Will, though maybe he should have seen this. Will was truly the one after all.

Will shifted his hips slightly and was rewarded with a strangled scream from Jack. Looks like he had found his sweet spot. Jack's legs wrapped around his waist as he demanded that Will move faster and go deeper. Their moans were mixing together and they were pretty sure the entire apartment could hear them, but neither really cared as Will reached down and started stroking Jack's erection in time with his thrusts against his sweet spot.

Jack arched his back, feeling the pleasure burning through his body. He was so close, just a bit longer. Will gave one particularly hard thrust and he came hard with a scream of pleasure, taking Will over the edge with him. Will slumped against him, tracing a finger through the cum that coated both their stomachs. He licked his finger, tasting Jack's essence. He blushed as he realised what he had done, thankful that Jack had his eyes closed.

Jack shifted, rolling onto his other side, his back facing Will. Will was confused until Jack squirmed into his arms, his back pressed against his chest. Of course, Jack would be a cuddly sleeper. It made sense. Will grinned and rested his chin on top of Jack's head. “Love you.”

“Love you too. Forever and always.” Jack mumbled sleepily.

Will smiled as he drifted off to sleep, his loved cradled in his arms. Everything was the way it should be.


End file.
